ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Imanie/Archive 2010
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to Ghost in the Shell Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dantman (Talk) 20:48, March 22, 2010 Hi Hi, I was planning to copy the SAC and SAC 2nd GIG episode summaries form wikipedia to here. But I didnt want to use that Infobox/Box/Start. But, anyway thanks for creating the pages and infoboxes for me. Now, Lets copy the summaries over first. Then once the summaries of each episode is here we can expand them as nessary. Sithjedi 08:52, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Episodes I completed filling in the summaries for each episode, for both seasons. I moved the Episodes page to User:Imanie/Episodes for your reference. I dont think that should exist in the main wiki namespace. So I marked that for deletion. Another thing is isn't the Multimedia page and Ghost in the Shell (Disambiguation) having the same content. Then why is Mutlimedia page required. Sithjedi 16:05, March 23, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, I agree with you. Next time I will ask before I modify something. I can see the ammount of effort you are putting into this. Thank You! : And one thing I would like to point out is having the episode summaries in the episode pages and in the template will be a problem in the future. : As, you are having repetition of the same information in two places. When someone updates the info in one place and forgets to do in the other. It can lead to contradictory information. : Lets keep the templates, with only the episode titles. : Sithjedi 05:26, March 24, 2010 (UTC) : These two pages are for the DVD releases. *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex – The Laughing Man *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG – Individual Eleven : And Individual Eleven and The Laughing Man are for the storyline. : Sithjedi 05:38, March 24, 2010 (UTC) Flags. Instead of those tiny flags in PNG fromat. Why dont you upload flags in SVG format. They are smaller in size, and are scallable. So you can render them at whatever size you want. Sithjedi 08:13, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Download the SVG flags from here. : http://www.bastisoft.de/misc/flags/svg-flags-2.tar.gz : http://www.bastisoft.de/misc/flags/svg-flags-2-supplement-1.tar.gz : The two archive files should give you all the flags of the world. : Upload the files as "Flag of Country Name" so the template can pick it up right away. : Sithjedi 08:20, March 25, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, for now we are using them as tiny flags.: But if we want bigger flags in the future SVG flags are scalable without loss of quality. : Besides they are smaller in file size. Sithjedi 08:22, March 25, 2010 (UTC) --I don't see a reason to have large flag files on a Ghost in the Shell wiki >.> or on my talk page. If you want them, go ahead. --Imanie 08:28, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Templates Well, I like the templates you created for the episodes. You have filled in mosts of the fields I had thought. What about director and writer. At this time I cant think of any others. I have fixed your problem of using the Template:Infobox episode on the Public Security Section 9 (episode). Well, go ahead. You are doing great work. I am thinking of uploading sreeenshots for the episodes. Sithjedi 11:43, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Re: Idea Thanks for asking me to apply for adminship. I was thinking about that for a while. Because I wanted to edit the Main page and the theme of the wiki. Actually make a new theme. I think you have contributed the most to the wiki. So you must also apply for adminship. I am in the process of taking screenshots for the episodes. Will be uploading them soon. -- Sith Jedi 11:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) : What do u think of the new carbon theme from Wikia. It looks totally awesome for Ghost in the Shell. But its a black theme. So all our templates will have to be redesigned. -- Sith Jedi 11:40, April 2, 2010 (UTC) :: If you don't mind you can send me your IM address to me through . I am all the day online on GTalk. -- Sith Jedi 11:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Congrats! For crossing 1000 great edits. You should get some kind of award for this. The problem is we dont have any yet. Lets come up with something. Sith Jedi 06:32, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Congrats! Oh, good to see you are still active on the wikis. Havent seen your contributions for a long time. Sith Jedi 07:57, September 8, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed the transparency problem in the Laughing Man Logo. If you remember it was the transparency issue which forced me to put a white background in your signature. Now, that white background isn't nessary, and can be changed to whatever color you desire. Sith Jedi 09:04, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Hey, if you have some free time, can you complete the work on the infobox episode template you left pending. Just this much help is greatly appreciated. Sith Jedi 09:06, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :::I have noticed that adult swim has some episodes on its website, but I already have all the episodes of SAC and 2ndGIG in DVD's. I have watched them a few months ago but I suppose, will have to watch it few times again if I have to write about them on this wiki. I have all the movies of GitS except solid state society. I have the manga collection also. I have been trying to get SSS from a very long time, but cannot find it anywhere. Then I have the soundtracks also. All I need now from the GitS franchise is SSS and the novels. Sith Jedi 06:33, September 13, 2010 (UTC) German Ghost in the Shell wiki custom theme Check out the theme used by w:c:de.ghostintheshell. They have very few pages, but they have a nice dark theme with transparency. Sith Jedi 16:40, September 30, 2010 (UTC) :I'd say go for it >.> but they're changing all the theme stuff soon, I think. So it'll move from monaco to.. something else. -- Imanie 17:24, September 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Yep. Thats why I am keeping my fingers crossed. I really dislike the new so called Oasis (or new wikia) skin. It changes the entire look from a wiki to some kind of social networking site. Don't know what to do. There is a huge dislike in the community. And lots of big wikis are planning to move away from wikia hosting, to somewhere else. -- Sith Jedi 18:20, September 30, 2010 (UTC) What do we do about this new "Oasis" look (Crossposted to Dantman, Acolite and Imanie) I just switched over to the new "Oasis" look, just to check it out. I did not like it, but actually its not that bad for this wiki because we are still small and our pages are not so long yet. It looks really bad on wookieepedia. I know lot of wikis are moving out to shout wiki. But I think we dont have to. We can stay. What are other wikis in the Animanga ACG going to do? Now, what do we do about our infoboxes and templates? They are all invisible. I am trying to look at the css pages, to see where the infobox style descriptions are. Sith Jedi 03:00, October 7, 2010 (UTC) :Which ones? The episode and character ones are showing up correctly for me on their pages (for the ones I checked. I'm also on IE right now). I can help out though! -- Imanie 07:23, October 7, 2010 (UTC) Animanga Spotlight Well, I did not request it. And nor did anyone else also request it. I suppose Sxerks just added it because there were no other requests for this month. -- Sith Jedi 18:44, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Original Japanese poster / some korean cover,poster Hello Imanie, what would you say about this. When I uploaded that image, I remember I actually took it form a reliable source. And I am not able to find that source. So, I just want to consult with you, to know what do you think must be done in this situation. This is what was left on my talk page. What would you do. Amazon has this poster for sale. http://www.amazon.com/Ghost-Shell-Poster-Movie-Japanese/dp/B000KA3SHW Sith Jedi 02:09, December 23, 2010 (UTC) }} }} ::The words on the poster are distinctly Korean, except, I'm unsure of the huge white ones in the middle, but I think those are in Japanese. The ones in the red/orange bar are Korean, too. There are three different laguages that I can see on that poster by eyeing it, so... who knows. I can try to look for a korean manga books and all, but it's up to you until real proof comes up. --Imanie 00:24, December 24, 2010 (UTC)